Robots are electro-mechanical devices which can be used to manipulate work tools or other objects. A robot may include a series of links or segments. As a result, such robots are commonly referred to as serial robots. The various segments of a serial robot may be interconnected by one or more actuator-driven joints. Each robotic joint represents an independent control variable or degree of freedom. End-effectors are the particular segments used to perform a given work task, such as grasping and moving a work tool.